mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Markal
|death = 969 YSD|eradication = 970 YSD }} Markal is a character in Heroes of Might and Magic V and Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes. Biography Before Queen Isabel's War Markal was a talented Necromancer under Sandro's tutelage. At some point prior to his master's death, he opposed the actions of Lordess Ludmilla, at the time an important political figure of Heresh. He had soon been captured by her people and imprisoned. Released by the ghost of Fiona Unicorn, he accompanied her, planning to use her assistance in destroying his rival Necromancer. As the ghost sought to regain her life, he informed her about the Death Cult Ritual. Sacred event was going to take place soon, during the Reaper Crescent, the phase of the moon preceding the eclipse. To take part in it however, Fiona needed to become familiar with the arts of Necromancy. In order to help her do that, Markal brought her to the ghost keeper, who would test her ability in the Catacomb Trials - after Fiona succeeded, the ghost keeper informed them that the Death Cult Ritual will bring her back to life - but only if she's in possession of the Twilight Urn. Soon they learned however that they weren't the only ones seeking the artifact. Lordess Ludmilla has allied herself with the wizards of the Silver Cities – on her orders, two wizard agents, Mercurio and Fizbam entered the ruins of Nar-Harad with the intention of retrieving the urn. He helped her in becoming alive once more, by assisting her in defeating Ludmilla and let her collect the energy she should've received from the Death Cult Ritual. He was later placed as trusted councilor of Fiona, when she ruled as a queen, along with Alexei. Little did she know that he made a secret cult, besides his skills as an astrologer. When Fiona died, Godric and Nicolai, Fiona's son, accused him of treatchery against the Holy Griffin Empire. Markal was banished, but took Fiona's skull with himself. During Queen Isabel's War Markal came to the Holy Griffin Empire when he heared that Nicolai, Queen Isabel's husband, died. To further his plans, he made a pact with the Queen herself, so he had been entrusted to capture Lorekeep and take Amulet of Necromancy from Hikm. However, to raise Nicolai, he needed to destroy the Silver Cities, taking the Staff of the Netherworld, the Cloak of Death's Shadow, and the Ring of the Unrepentant. In so doing, he killed Cyrus, so Godric revolted against him and the Queen. In the end, Godric was captured. Afterwards, the Markal and the Queen journeyed to the Hall of Heroes. Using the power of the Vampire's Garment, he raised Nicolai, but Isabel was terrified of what she had done – but she did nothing to stop the risen Nicolai from taking command of the Holy Empire (temporarily). However, when Cyrus's son, Zehir, arrived, he freed Godric and joined up with Findan. Together, they defeated and slew Markal once and for all. However, things turned out to be different – before he died, he bound his soul to the Ring of the Unrepentant. When Zehir came to the site where his father, Cyrus, died, he saw that it was Markal's illusion to kill him. Markal intended to trick Zehir by taking over his body, to free himself from the Ring of the Unrepentant. Thankfully, Zehir was able to defeat him, but unfortunately, he did not find any trace of his father. Gameplay Clash of Heroes Spell Necropolis Markal guides Fiona through the land of Heresh, while also seeking revenge on Ludmilla. Heroes of Might and Magic V Abilities Scenarios The Necromancer *The Temptation: Markal needs to reach Vigil to start his plans. *The Attack: Markal and Godric need to capture Lorekeep, the town where Markal needs to gain knowledge to raise Nicolai. *The Invasion: Isabel and Markal's plan is to capture the Silver Cities' towns to get the three other relics. *The Regicide: Cyrus needs to be defeated in the realm of the Ring of the Unrepentant. *The Lord of Heresh: Godric plans to destroy the Amulet of Necromancy. Markal needs to defeat "the old fool". The Warlock Raelag's Offer: Markal disrupts the conversation of Raelag and Isabel, as Isabel and him need to go to Hall of Heroes. The Ranger The Refugees: Markal raises Nicolai and decides to rule the Griffin Empire, as Isabel is too terrified by the event. The Mage The Triumvirate: The three heroes confront Markal - Zehir kills Markal. Hammers of Fate Scenarios Non-campaign Temptation: Markal undisguises himself and goes to kill Zehir for the past events, so Zehir needs to defend himself. Appearances Markal appears in Clash of Heroes, Heroes of Might and Magic V and its add-on, Hammers of Fate. Gallery HeroMarkalV.png Markal1.jpg|Markal's headshot Markal CoH.jpg|Markal, in Clash of Heroes ru:Маркел Category:Heroes V Necromancers Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V campaign heroes Category:Hammers of Fate characters Category:Clash of Heroes characters